


The Best Thing That's Ever Happened to Me

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Making Out, Reader-Insert, model!reader, this is literally the best thing i've written in the past 4 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Asahi's life changes for the better when you transfer into his class. You're beautiful, kind, popular,a modelof all things and you still find him to be the sweetest thing that you've ever laid eyes on. No nasty rumors can stop the way you feel about him.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	The Best Thing That's Ever Happened to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on January 5, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/155467898613/lemme-fill-your-inbox-with-asahi-request-again%22). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> churippugumi asked: lemme fill your inbox with Asahi request again; Asahi's s/o is an idol/model/anything that is really popular in the school. Normally, she's really sweet and kind to everyone, but one day she snapped and got mad when she overheard a rumor of Asahi threatening her to date him (probably from one of her fanboys who is jealous or something) and then Asahi watched it all in an awe. (Bonus of later after, she went straight away to cuddle Asahi and saying that he's the best she could have)

Asahi still thinks a lot about the first time you spoke to him in his second year of high school. You had just transferred to Karasuno a week before that exchange, assigned to sit in the empty desk next to his in class.

You approached your desk, and him by proximity. You were tall, probably only a few centimeters shorter than him, and easy on the eyes of course. He’d never describe you as intimidatingly beautiful, but he never hesitated to describe himself as someone intimidated by beauty—in a good way—but still. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything to you and instead offered a curt nod and a faint smile. You stared at him curiously but nodded too before taking your seat.

In that week, neither of you ever had a chance to say anything to each other. Nearly every opportunity there would be to make even small talk ended up filled by your other classmates. If they weren’t enthusiastically asking you questions about whether or not you really were a model (“Yup! But only for some catalogs and lesser known magazines at the moment), they were determined to integrate you into their social circles before anyone else could. Meaning, there were times when the bell would chime and only a moment later, someone would already be chatting you up or whisking you off elsewhere.

But sometimes, he’d catch you staring his way in the middle of class. Even when he caught you, you didn’t avert your gaze right away. (He already decided that you had a lot more spine than he did). Instead, you would continue to look at him, squinting a little with your eyebrows furrowed. It wasn’t malicious per se, it was as if you were staring at someone you might know but couldn’t remember if you did. Regardless, Asahi tensed up until he was sure you had looked away.

After that first week, you finally managed to convince everyone to let you have a quiet lunch. Something about wanting to spend a little time studying so you wouldn’t fall too far behind once your schedule got crazy again. You had put it so nicely and with a pretty smile to boot that they had no trouble complying. Once they left, you let out a sigh before turning to Asahi, who was almost ready to stand and leave himself.

“Hold on. It’s been a whole week and I haven’t even spoken to my new neighbor yet,” you said.

Asahi turned to you, more surprised than anything that you weren’t taking advantage of finally being left alone, and even more surprised that you were using it to speak to _him_.

“Finally, I get the chance to at least say hello to you, Azumane. I mean, the only reason I know your name is because you got called on a few times during class. That’s just plain rude of me.”

“It’s really not a problem,” he assured you. He found it hard to hold your gaze for more than a few seconds. “You’ve been kind of, um, busy to say the least.”

“But still, you’d think we could just exchange a few pleasantries without any issue. Like a ‘Good morning. How are you doing? It’s pretty nice out today, right?’ kind of conversation. Don’t get me wrong: everyone’s so friendly, but are they always this excited about new students?”

“Well, it’s not every day we get a transfer student.” In his mind the statement continued with “who also happens to model part-time” but you were scooting your chair over to his desk and his mind drew blank. At least what he did manage to say was still true on its own.

“Before I forget! Azumane, do you model too?” you asked.

A part of him, albeit very small, wanted to laugh at this: he truly thought that you were trying to be funny. The other part of him was running off a million questions about how you could have come to asking him _that_. He stared at you dumbfounded, unable to say anything other than one-word questions.

“Wh-what? W-w-why….? _Me_?”

“Well, you look like some of the guys I’ve worked with before, so I figured there was a possibility.”

With a face as earnest as the one you were wearing, it was apparent that you meant what you said; you really _hadn’t_ been joking. That would also explain the curious staring all week. None of that stopped his heart from racing at the thought of anyone—let alone an actual model—from thinking he had the chops to do something like that.

Especially not considering the other assumptions people often made about him.

Thankfully, you were not like other people. Well, at least not in that sense, and the whole modeling thing. Otherwise, you were just a normal teenage girl. Asahi only came to that conclusion after you insisted on joining him for lunch that day, and the next. And almost every day after that, give or take the times where the two of you decided to eat alone or with others.

It was miracle work at first, the way you came up with excuses to blow off your classmates. Sure, there had been plenty of times you told them plainly, “I already made plans with Azumane today. Sorry!” but even he knew that you also didn’t want your new friends to think you were avoiding them.

Asahi thinks a lot about the time when you’d been too exhausted to even properly stay awake during class, but still insisted on sitting with him during the break. You had a photo shoot the day before that ended up running late, and on top of that you still had schoolwork that you stayed up to get done. Your side of the conversation was less spirited than usual, and even though he didn’t say a whole lot that afternoon, he noticed you struggling to keep your eyes open every time he spoke.

“If you’d rather try to sleep before class starts again, I won’t mind,” he said with a sheepish grin. “You had a late night after all and it’s not like I’m saying anything I can’t tell you another time.”

You closed your eyes tightly and shook your head as if it might fend off your fatigue. “No, I like hearing you talk. Although, maybe it’s not such a good idea right now since your voice is so soothing and I’ll probably just doze off anyway.”

He thinks about that time a lot because that’s when he first realized that he liked you.

He also thinks a lot about the time when you first asked him to hang out with you outside of school. You finally had free day in your schedule and it just so happened to coincide with a day he was off from volleyball. But you also wanted a lazy afternoon to do nothing, so you ended up just inviting him over to watch a movie. At the time, he didn’t think a whole lot of it. Of course, he had been excited; anyone would be excited to spend alone time with their crush, even if it amounted to nothing other than just hanging out. That’s all he ever assumed your time together would be anyway. Not to mention, he could never imagine himself mustering the courage to confess to you.

Admittedly, the fact that when you had let him in to your house that day, and it was unusually quiet hadn’t bothered him all too much. At least not until you mentioned your parents were out for the day, but they would be home for dinner. Probably. His pulse only raced a little at the thought of you two sitting together on your living room couch side-by-side without anyone else in the house. It was just friends getting together to watch a movie—a comedy even.

At some point during the movie, he noticed that gap between the two of you on the couch had gotten smaller. Not marginally smaller, but enough for Asahi to make note of it and he knew he hadn’t moved any closer to you since taking his seat. He fidgeted uncomfortably when he realized, but your focus was still on the screen and you didn’t make a comment. That didn’t stop his heart from picking up the pace.

When the main character inevitably hooked up with the woman he’d been flirting with throughout the film, Asahi thought he was going to die. The characters had only just shared their first kiss when you paused the movie. He turned to you, a heavy lump forming in his throat. You already had your eyes on him, lips pursed and eyes looking slowly from him and then up and then back to him.

“Is it okay…if I kissed you?” you asked so softly he almost hadn’t heard it over how loudly his heart was pounding in his chest.

His mind was completely blank and his face flushed redder than the polish on your nails, but he nodded. Anyone would have made fun of him for being so timid at the time, but compared to how he normally would have reacted, that nod was _bold_.

With half-lidded eyes, you leaned over towards him slowly, almost agonizingly slow. He shut his eyes tightly when your lips hovered just before his, just before they pressed to his in a chaste but lingering kiss.

It was nice, nice enough for him to even relax into it. In fact, when you pulled away, Asahi almost didn’t realize that you had. Your face was still close to his when he opened them again, and you were smiling sweetly at him.

That wasn’t enough to stop him from panicking.

“I’m so sorry, (L/N)! That…I was awful!” he apologized.

You blinked in response, letting out a laugh. “Aren’t you an athlete? You should know better than anyone that practice makes perfect. And as long as you’d like to be my boyfriend, then we can practice whenever you want. Well, I guess whenever we have a moment of free time, that is.”

You flashed him a cheeky smile, and if he hadn’t taken a good fifteen seconds to stutter out a “yes” he might have been able to say something else before you leaned in to kiss him again.

He thinks a lot about how much you helped him practice after that. At one point, after you both had pulled away from a particularly heated session to catch your breath, he remembered how flushed your cheeks were. You stared at him in awe—with a hint of confusion—before whispering, “Wow” with a smirk and pulling him to you again.

Asahi likes to be praised—the more the better—but that’s the one compliment he still relishes in for its resounding brevity.

He thinks a lot about the time you had planned a date at a local coffee shop with him about six months after the two of you started dating. Thanks to a delayed train blocking the quickest route there, he was a little late. When he arrived, you were posing happily for a selfie with some of the other patrons who recognized you; it had taken some time, but he was used to this already. At first, he couldn’t adjust to the fact that there would be people who would stare at the two of you together, mostly just at you with admiration. If they even noticed him, the reactions were mixed, but the fact that you never paid them much mind other than when you were approached made it easier for Asahi to ignore.

“Hello, handsome stranger!” you called out when he entered. The candid public flattery, however informal, was also something he had gotten used to as well. “I was getting a little worried.”

“Sorry about that. I had to take a bit of a detour,” Asahi said. 

He couldn’t help but smile when he realized that you were wearing the sundress he said he liked best on you under a denim jacket. You always looked stunning no matter what you wore, and maybe he was biased because at that point he was already in head-over-heels in love with you (he even beat you to admitting it! Even if you were only waiting to admit it yourself right after he did), but he never could get over how effortlessly beautiful you were when you wore that dress.

You took his arm while the two of you waited to order your drinks. When you sat down at a table, he felt the glares from those fans from before on him. It may have been business as usual, but it still took its toll on occasion; he only got better at making sure he could appear unbothered by it while out in public.

If he moved around, it was easier to shake it off, so after you both finished your first coffee, Asahi offered to go get your second.

The next part, he wasn’t around to witness himself, but you filled him in after, up until the point he had watched.

You waited patiently in your seat for him to return, taking the moment to check some texts. The fans you had spoken to earlier were a few tables away and spoke lowly, but you still managed to overhear their conversation.

“A boyfriend in general can kill a modeling career, but a guy like that is pretty much a death wish,” one of them murmured. “I heard that he’s the leader of a gang at her school and he threatened her if she didn’t date him.”

You were no stranger to the rumors about Asahi. Even when you two were only in the stages of a burgeoning friendship, you heard some of the scary conclusions people had drawn about him or things they witnessed him doing that might have appeared shady from afar—and maybe if it was dark out and they were tilting their head and squinting hard enough—but were always complete misunderstandings. You couldn’t see it anyway, especially not after you remember how long it had taken him to stop sputtering nonsensical noises every time you asked to hold his hand in the _privacy of his own house_.

Normally, you’d just laugh at the rumors and assure whoever was repeating them to you that he was completely incapable of those kinds of things; nip them in the bud while you could. Those times they had only been ridiculous gossip about misconceptions.

This was the first time they had ever been regard to both of you, and you couldn’t believe how awfully wrong it was. Was it really that hard for people to look at him and believe that he was a perfectly normal and kind person? And what’s more, that someone was more than willing to date him without the ludicrous notion that it could only be because their safety was at stake?

You weren’t having any of that, and you also weren’t going to let it spiral out of control any further. You rose from your chair, put on a sickly-sweet smile, and approached the two guys.

“Excuse me. Can I ask you a favor?” you said. It disgusted you how much they brightened not only when you stopped at their table but you didn’t let your grin falter at this. The moment they nodded and agreed (because anything for you!), you continued, raising your voice significantly. “Yeah, I was wondering if you could maybe _shut the fuck up_?”

The ambient chatter of some of the other customers in the shop quieted, while a few concerned but curious eyes fell on you. You paid them no mind; you were more focused on the two jerks whose faces drained of color while their eyes widened. Your smile faded quickly, giving way to a look of repulsed annoyance.

“And not that it’s any of your business, but I made the first move,” you added.

Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed Asahi’s figure standing there. You turned to him, your expression now forlorn with a weary smile. In contrast to your tired demeanor, he stared at you with wide eyes, his limbs frozen. But he was brimming with immense awe and even pride that he couldn’t verbalize. He still wonders how the coffee cups didn’t slip from his hands and spill all over the floor.

As you approached him, he remained stiff until you wrapped a hand gently around his forearm.

“Let’s go somewhere else,” you said. Your voice was so soft, but something about it sounded defeated. “I don’t care where, just someplace private and quiet. Where we can be alone.”

“I guess… my house?” Asahi suggested. He knew you wanted to spend the day out since the temperature finally warmed up, but he couldn’t think of any place around town that wouldn’t have other people taking advantage of that fact too.

The walk back to his place was uncomfortably silent. At this point on any other date, you would have already been teasingly asking him every few minutes if he was okay _now_ with you holding his hand in public. Now, you wouldn’t even look at him. Instead, your gaze remained on the pavement before you only shifting to cup in your hand on occasion when you took a sip from it. Even then, you barely drank from it before finally tossing it into a trash bin somewhere along the way.

Since your outburst in the coffee shop, there was something heavy in your chest that only seemed to grow every time you glanced over at your boyfriend. “Pity” wasn’t the right word; no, it’s implications made it seemed like you were looking down on whomever it was directed at. You couldn’t place it, but it was a mix of anxiety and fatigue but also an overwhelming desire to love someone and hold them, protect them no matter what.

Maybe that’s just how it feels to burst once everything bottled up inside is ready to spew out. There had been times like that before, when everyone’s expectations of how you should act and present yourself, or how you should manage your time to model more and do less of other things you liked and wanted to do—because god forbid you needed just a little time to be a normal teenager for a bit—applied enough pressure for you to crack and finally lash out verbally. Those times, though, they were only about you.

The difference this time was that you weren’t standing up only for yourself. You knew that you could brush it off in a day or so if that had been the case, but it was much more upsetting to you when Asahi was the brunt of all that, especially knowing that he didn’t deserve it.

You were quiet until arriving at his house, when he asked you if you wanted to perhaps watch a movie or anything else on TV, or if you’d prefer to do something different entirely.

“Let’s just cuddle in your room like we usually do.”

“Okay, but won’t your dress get all wrinkled?”

“I don’t care,” you said, nearly cutting him off. “I just…want to be close to you right now.”

Asahi blinked a few times, a little apprehensive, but complied nonetheless. Once in his room, he sat on his mattress, ready to shuffle towards the wall to make room for you as per usual but stopped at the sound of one of your shaky sighs. You tossed yourself at him, arms wrapping around his neck. The action forced him down onto the bed. His heart would normally race with only the notion of his girlfriend lying right on top of him in his own bed, but instead the choked whimpering and tearful, worried look you gave him before burying your face into his chest made it clench.

“(F/N),” Asahi murmured. “What happened back there?” He tightened his hold on you, mild concern giving rise to a more passionate, even dangerous version of itself. 

If he had known this was going to happen—that you would be so torn up about something a couple of jerks said—he would have had no issue finding it in himself to stand up for the girl he loved, even if it was just through giving them an intimidating glare. Especially when you weren’t the type to break down so easily because of a few nasty comments.

“I don’t care what anyone says,” you cried, pulling your face from his chest to look at him. Your breathing quivered as you tried to control yourself before continuing. “I love you so much, Asahi. I don’t care if being with you means that I’ll lose face or even ends my career because I’d choose you no matter what! You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, since that first time we talked.”

His hold on you loosened and you removed yourself from him, allowing him to sit up. In his stunned silence, he dropped his shoulders and took another look at your tear-streaked face. A look like that from you killed him, even more so knowing that it had all stemmed from how much love you held for him. Sometimes it felt like it was more than what he believed he deserved, but if he said that aloud you wouldn’t hesitate to prove him wrong before he could even finish speaking.

Asahi shook his head, but smiled softly as he took your hands into his. You shifted closer and stared woefully at him.

“No,” he said with a small laugh, surprised at how much confidence he had in what he was about to say. “I’m pretty sure it’s the other way around: you’re the best thing that’s happened to me.”

Maybe it was how some of your baby hairs had fallen from your ponytail and framed your face just right, or the way your lips curled back up into a modest smile, but he was sure he’d never seen anyone look more beautiful than you had in that moment. It certainly didn’t hurt that you kissed him like you never kissed him before after that.

Either way, he thinks about that day a lot.


End file.
